The invention relates to a method and an arrangement for automatic adjustment of devices having setting elements, and a corresponding computer program product and a corresponding computer-readable storage medium, which can be used in particular for computer-aided adjustment of microwave filters.
Microwave filters are still in many cases adjusted manually in a conventional way. The mutual influencing of the resonators and couplings makes both manual and automated computer-aided adjustment difficult. For the manual adjustment of these filters, experienced personnel are required and the adjustment time is therefore associated with high costs. Automated methods, which carry out this complex adjustment satisfactorily, have hitherto not been used.